


To the point

by Grimm-Mementos (Half_Blood_Yokai101)



Category: Lupin III
Genre: 5+1, Gen, Lupin/Zenigata is in the background, M/M, This is really self indulgent, based on my headcanon that Yata is good with knives and also like to collect them, characters might be OOC, so is the Goemon/Yata stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Blood_Yokai101/pseuds/Grimm-Mementos
Summary: 5 times people found out that Yata likes knives and the one time he put that knowledge to good use
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Yatagarasu Gorou
Kudos: 33





	1. Zenigata

Zenigata found out during a random job. He and Yata had been tasked to help with a bust on a weapons dealer in Italy. Normally he wouldn’t have taken on the case since it wasn’t related to the Lupin case, but the thief and his gang had been quiet for a while, so he really didn’t have a good reason to refuse the case. And if he was being honest with himself, this case was boring.

According to the intel, the dealer was selling their wares in a back alley market somewhere in Syracuse, and as long as someone knew the code phrase, the dealer would sell to them their more… expensive wares. Oddly straight forward for a case. Zenigata didn’t like straight forward cases. They always lacked the flare that Lupin’s heist had. Though to be fair, anything involving Lupin had a certain flare to it.

Zenigata and Yata were browsing the stalls of the marketplace, just to help them get an idea of any possible escape routes or backways that the dealers could be using. It was also to see what else was at the marketplace. For the most part, everything else seemed legal. People were selling a variety of items, from antique wares, hand-made clothing and jewelry, kitchen wares, anything really. Zenigata noticed a stall selling food and turned to ask Yata if he was interested in some food, only to realize that Yata was not right behind him. 

Before he could freak out, he noticed Yata at one of the stalls that they had passed. As he got closer to the stall, Zenigata got a better look at what the stall was selling. Knives. Knives of all sorts. Kitchen knives, diving knives, hunting knives, pocket knives, carving knives, and so forth.

Zenigata watched as Yata picked up one of the knives, a throwing knife if he had to guess correctly, and looked it over. He then placed the knife on his finger so that it was balanced on it. After a moment, Yata did a small nod and placed the knife back down and then picked up another knife identical to the previous one and repeated the process.

‘Since when did Yata like knives?’ thought Zenigata. Then again, Zenigata had noted that Yata carried around a butterfly knife on his person.

“Yata,” said Zenigata as he placed a hand on Yata’s shoulder. The gesture startled Yata as he nearly dropped the knife, but caught it at the last moment. Pretty impressive if you asked Zenigata.

“Come on. Lets get some food from that stall over there to eat and then we can go back to the hotel to talk about the case.”

“Uh yes Sir.” Yata placed the knife down, and after a moment of hesitation, followed the inspector.  
~~~  
The Bust operation went as planned and all involved with it were arrested. The local police chief praised both Zenigata and Yata for a job well done. To be honest, they were expecting this case to take longer, considering Zenigata’s track record. So now the two of them had a free week to explore Syracuse. 

The day after the Bust, Yata told Zenigata that he was gonna go out for a little bit and that he should be back around lunch. True to his word, Yata came back to the room around lunch time as Zenigata was preparing something to eat that wasn’t instant noodles.

Zenigata looked over to see that Yata was carrying a small paper bag. He watched as Yata reached into the bag to pull out a small set of very familiar throwing knives. The same set of throwing knives that Yata had been looking at a couple of days ago. Zenigata just hoped that Yata didn’t hurt himself using those knives.


	2. Lupin

Lupin found out because it was a necessity for him to know.

One of the things that Lupin prided himself on was being up to date on any information he gathered. It was really a necessity for him in his line of work. Information was the difference between life or death, success or failure. He’s been screwed over by faulty information enough times to know how important it can be to have the right information.

It also meant that he had a lot of information on a lot of people, some of it irrelevant but interesting, some of it… questionable at best. So when the gang found out that Zenigata was getting a partner to help with his case, Lupin made quick work to find out about his new mystery partner. No surprise that it took a laughably short amount of time to get the right information about Zenigata’s new partner.

Name: Goro Yatagarasu, “Yata” for short.

Age: 28

Height: 5’9”ft (175cm)

Weight: 135lbs (61kg) 

Birthday: June 17th

etc...

So far, everything on the file seemed normal for what was expected of an ICPO agent. Honestly compared to Zenigata’s file, Yata’s was a little bland. Lupin was about to close the file when a small tidbit of information caught his attention.

“Skilled with knives”. Hmm. Lupin made a note of that. That could be troublesome in the future. But still, Zenigata’s file was more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter in which I put my Yata headcanons in, like seriously there is NOTHING about this boy


	3. Jigen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter was very fun for me to write

Jigen found out during a stakeout. Honestly he probably wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn’t been watching.

Lupin and the gang were on a heist in Switzerland, and part of the plan was to have one man watch the front entrance of the building and one watch the back entrance of the building to see where the soon-to-be stolen item would be coming from. Once it was spotted, either Goemon (who was watching the front) or Jigen (who was watching the back) were to contact Lupin, who had already disguised himself as one of the staff members, that the item had arrived. And if things went according to plan (unlikely), Lupin should be in and out of the building no problem, leaving behind a fake in order to avoid suspicion. 

Of course, wherever Lupin went, Zenigata was sure to follow. Sure enough, Zenigata and his assistant (Yata? Jigen was sure that was his name) were already there a few days after Lupin left his calling card. Zenigata had posted himself by the front entrance while Yata had been placed in the back. 

Honestly, Jigen was glad that he was watching the back, and by extension Yata, and not Goemon. He doesn’t know how, but sometime during the past couple of months, Jigen had noticed a slight change in Goemon whenever the younger ICPO agent was mentioned. If he had to make a guess on what was going on, it was probably very similar to what was going on with Lupin and Zenigata. Jigen could only handle so much repressed emotion from one person. If he had to deal with two emotionally repressed people, someone was gonna get shot, probably Lupin.

Good God he wished he could smoke during these stakeouts. But that would give away his position, and that just made him want a cigarette more. Though he could safely say that he wasn’t the only one whose nerves were getting to them. Through the binoculars, he could see that Yata was fidgeting where he was standing. Shifting from one foot to another, Yata seemed to sway in place. This continued for a few moments until Yata stopped and reached into his jacket. Probably had some smokes on him, the lucky bastard.

Except he didn’t pull out a pack of cigarettes like Jigen had expected, but instead he pulled out a knife. A butterfly knife to be precise. Jigen watched as Yata unfolded the knife and then began to twirl the blade in his hands and much to Jigen’s shock, he was actually decent with it.Now by all means, Jigen could tell that Yata wasn’t an expert at it, but he was skilled enough not to immediately get his hands cut up on the blade. What was really surprising was that it seemed to be a nervous tic of Yata’s.

Before he could think more about it, Zenigata’s voice cut through the air with a cry of “LUPIN!!!” Well, time to get the Fiat and finally get a smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jigen is the most emotionally mature member of the group. He's annoyed that people just don't Talk about this kind of stuff because that would probably help solve a lot of problems
> 
> Update: I found out that Butterfly knives are illegal to have in Switzerland, so there was a real chance of Yata getting in trouble for having his knife on him


	4. Fujiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fujiko is kind of hard to write, but I tried my best

Fujiko found out when the damn knife was pointed at her. Though if she was being completely honest with herself and had to admit it, she was kind of asking for it.

It was during another one of Lupin’s heist. She had managed to snag the jewel that Lupin had stolen from out of his pocket. So while Lupin was being chased by Zenigata and his officers, Fujiko was able to run off in the other direction away from them. She had figured that she had gotten away with her crime until she heard shouting from the street below.

She looked down briefly to see that Yata had started to chase after her. So much for her having a clean getaway. Well no matter, she could still outrun this guy.He might work for the guy, but he was no Zenigata.

Fujiko ran from building top to building top until she got close to the alleyway that she had parked her motorcycle in. She looked back to see if Yata was still chasing her. When she saw that he was no longer on the street, she assumed that she had finally managed to lose him. Fujiko jumped down into the alleyway hoping to land on her motorcycle...only to crash into Yata. Somehow, he had gotten ahead of her and was waiting for her to drop down. However, Yata didn’t take into account that the momentum of Fujiko’s fall would be enough to knock both of them down onto the concrete. 

As Fujiko gathered herself from the fall, she felt something hard against her body. Oh. So that’s why he went after her. Not surprising, she did have that kind of effect on most people. So why not have a little fun while she was at it?

“Well, well, well. Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just that excited to have me in your arms?” Not her best line, but she had just crashed into someone, so she can have a little leeway in this situation.

Yata let out a startled noise before shoving Fujiko off of him. Fujiko hit the wall and when she looked up at Yata, he had gotten out a butterfly knife and was pointing it at her.

Fujiko did a double take before reaching into her back pocket and taking out what looked like a perfume bottle. Quickly, she pointed the bottle towards Yata and then sprayed the contents of it onto him. Yata coughed and sputtered before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed back onto the cold concrete of the alleyway. Fujiko took a moment to catch her breath before hopping onto her motorcycle and speeding out of the alleyway.

“Since when did they start giving ICPO agents knives?” pondered Fujiko as she sped through the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain: Okay, so you need to write a small scene where Fujiko flirts with Yata to mess with him. Can you do that???  
> Me, who has never flirted with anyone before in all 24 years of living: Yeah sure no problem
> 
> Sidenote: While I headcanon Yata to be very oblivious when it comes to flirting, I think it would be very hard for him in this situation to not be aware that Fujiko is flirting with him, even if she's doing it just to mess with him


	5. Ami

Ami found out because she asked.

It was during her monthly video call with Zenigata. Ever since he and Lupin had helped her out, she had made it a habit to call both of them once a month to update them on how things were going with her. The two of them were honestly delighted to get calls from her, despite the fact that they wanted her to try and live a normal life without them.

As Zenigata was telling her about some recent events in his life (apparently one of Lupin’s most recent heist was in Switzerland and the only thing more annoying than Lupin was the ridiculous prices of the country), Ami noticed Yata in the background. She had only met Yata one time before and even then they didn’t really say anything toward each other. She noted that he was sitting at the table with what looked like a small tool set and some kind of knife.

“Hey what’s Yata doing?” Asked Ami. Zenigata paused his story(though at that point it had just turned into a rant of how things were overly expensive in Switzerland) to look back at Yata, who was too focused on the knife in his hand to notice Zenigata looking back at him.

“Oh he’s just doing some maintenance on his knife, something’s apparently wrong with some of the pins. I don’t really know how butterfly knives work to be honest.”

“I’m guessing that Yata likes knives?”

“Seems like it. Last time we were in Italy, he bought himself a set of throwing knives. I just hope he-” Zenigata was cut off by the sound of his phone going off. He picked it up and after seeing the notification sighed. “Looks like duty calls. I’ll see you next month Ami.”

“Okay, Bye Zenigata. Good luck.” and with that, Zenigata left the call to do his job. In the meantime, Ami opened up her browser and in the search bar typed “Butterfly Knives”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenigata: Found out after seeing Yata look at some knives  
> Lupin: read his file at Interpol  
> Jigen: Saw him mess with his knife during a heist  
> Fujiko: had the Knife pointed at her face  
> Ami: just asked if Yata liked knives
> 
> I find it funny that Ami is the only one who asked about the knives while everyone found out through different circumstances


	6. Goemon

Goemon found out when it helped save him.

It had started out as a normal heist, until in a not so shocking course of events, it was revealed that the thing they wanted to steal was being sought out by some sort of secret organization that was planning on using it to take over the government or something of the sorts (to be fair, Goemon was too busy trying not to die to really be paying attention to whatever their plan was). And somewhere along the way, the gang had gotten separated from each other. Which has led Goemon to his current situation: forced behind a metal crate while a muscle headed lackey was trying to shoot at him with a Tommy Gun of all things. 

Normally guns aren’t a problem for Goemon, but an earlier bullet had gone clean through his left shoulder, leaving him to hastily bandage the wound, which unfortunately limited his mobility. He could still fight, but not at full strength and speed. Which meant that his only option was to wait until the lackey ran out of ammo.

“Oh what’s wrong, Samurai? Is the great Goemon Ishikawa a coward? I thought you were able to slice through anything with that little blade of yours. Or were those all stories to make for your lack of any actual skills?”

On second thought, the plan to wait for him to run out of ammo was starting to look less appealing.

For a moment the gunfire ceased. Goemon was prepared to strike before he heard the ‘click’ of a new clip being loaded into the Tommy gun. For all that was sacred and holy, how much ammo did this bastard have on him?!

“You might as well come out and face your death, samur-AH!” The lackey let out a cry of pain as he was goading Goemon. This was soon followed by a twin *Clink* *Clink* noise. A moment later Goemon saw the Tommy gun on the ground with two small knives sticking out of the discarded gun. Goemon saw his chance and took it.

He ran out from behind the crate, pulling out Zantentsuken while doing so. And in a moment, the lackey crumpled to the floor, a large gash on their back. Sheathing Zantentsuken, Goemon looked up to see who had helped him, and was shocked to see Yata in front of him, holding a small knife similar to the ones in the Tommy gun, and similar to the one buried in the shoulder of the fallen lackey.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Yata moved towards the lackey’s body. He kneeled down and out the knife from their shoulder, and he used his jacket to wipe off the blood from the small knife. After doing that, he went over to the Tommy gun and pulled the knives out of it. There was a tense silence between the two of them that was soon broken by Goemon.

“I don’t often say this, but thank you for your assistance Yata. Though I must ask: How did you know that I was behind that crate?”

“I heard that guy,” he gestured towards the lackey on the floor, “mocking you. To be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t come out the moment he called you a coward.”

“I would have if it wasn’t for my shoulder.” Now that he mentioned it, Yata looked at his shoulder and winced at the sight of it. Before he could say anything else, an alarm began to blare throughout the building. Soon a robotic female voice announced over the speakers.

“The Emergency self-destruct sequence has been activated. The facility will self-destruct in T-Minus 10 minutes. Please evacuate the facility at once.”

Well that was just fantastic.

They stood there for a brief moment before Yata moved into action. He grabbed Goemon’s hand and began to pull him towards a nearby stairwell.

“The building has a helicopter pad on the roof. If we go up there, we might be able to catch up with Zenigata and your gang to get out of here.” It was sound logic. He may not have been a part of the Lupin case for long, but he’s starting to understand how they think.

Hand in hand, Yata and Goemon rushed up the stairway to the roof as fast as they could. All the while the robotic voice announced how much time was left on the counter.

T-minus nine minutes...

T-minus eight minutes…

T-minus seven…

T-minus six…

T-minus five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

As the countdown reached one minute, the duo finally reached the roof. They spotted a helicopter, ready to take off with Lupin and Zenigata at the helicopter doors, while Fujiko and Jigen were at the controls. They ran towards the helicopter and got to it just as the voice announced “T-minus 30 seconds.” The helicopter slowly began to lift off as Lupin and Zenigata grabbed the younger men and pulled them into the helicopter. While Zenigata closed the door, Lupin yelled at Fujiko to get them out of there.

Fujiko maneuvered the helicopter away from the building just as it started to explode, starting from the bottom and going up until it reached the roof. The shockwave of the explosion was able to shake the helicopter, but Fujiko was able to right the machine quickly. It was quiet in the helicopter for a moment before Lupin let out a cheer and launched himself at Zenigata in a tackle hug.

While Zenigata tried to pry Lupin off, Goemon and Yata walked over to a nearby bench to sit down, still hand in hand. Goemon was about to let go of Yata’s hand until he felt a weight on his right shoulder. He looked to see that Yata had fallen asleep on him, possibly as a result of an adrenaline crash.

Goemon watched as Yata continued to take deep steady breaths, making sure that there wasn’t a larger issue that needed attention. Aside from a few scuffs and scratches, the only blood on him was from where he had cleaned off his knife.

The knife that he had thrown at a man with a Tommy gun. The knife that he had thrown to help Goemon.

Yata had brought a knife to a gun fight and won. Goemon felt a small smile form on his face at that thought. Yata seemed to be full of surprises.

Goemon felt his eyelids droop and laid his head on top of Yata’s, already making up an excuse as to why he had fallen asleep on Yata. Goemon’s last thought before falling asleep was “It would be nice to do this more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope that all of you had fun reading this story


End file.
